onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 790
Chapter 790 is titled "Heaven and Earth". Cover Page Color Spread: The Straw Hats wearing various countries' outfits. Short Summary Luffy returns to the fight but Doflamingo still manages to pierce Luffy's Haki-enforced skin with his awakened strings. Luffy reactivates Gear Fourth and leaps high in the sky for his final attack. Doflamingo mocks Luffy as he prepares to finish him off while ascending in the air. Luffy sends a powerful blow that overwhelms Doflamingo's strings and sends the Shichibukai violently crashing into the ground. Long Summary As Luffy returns, the crowd goes wild. Doflamingo laughs at the theatrical entry and says he’s barely standing. But Luffy says that it's the same with Doflamingo. Doflamingo takes the initiative, attacking Luffy with strings. He also sends some to Rebecca, but Law saves her by switching her location with a pile of rubble. Doflamingo realizes Law's presence in the surrounding area, and tells him to sit there and watch. Doflamingo then turns an entire segment of the town into strings with Ever White, and converts them into a thousand “Flap Thread” string arrows. He attacks Luffy with the arrows. Luffy tries to hold off the attacks with Haki, but it proves too much for him, and some of the arrows pierces him, slamming Luffy into a wall. Doflamingo laughs, asking Luffy if he has truly recovered his Haki. As the fight continues, Luffy flashes back to his training with Rayleigh, Rayleigh laughs at Luffy barely surviving an attack by a beast, and asks him what happened to the Kong Gun of which Luffy was so proud. Luffy says the beast he fought earlier was even bigger, and his Kong Gun proved ineffective. Rayleigh tells Luffy that Gear Fourth wears down his body too much, and that he should come up with a better solution. Back in the fight, Doflamingo controls the beaten Luffy and makes him walk over to him. He says everyone should have been content being manipulated, and all this slaughter would have been avoided. Luffy snaps upon hearing this, goes into Gear Fourth, rips apart the strings controlling him, and leaps into the air. Doflamingo is surprised that his strings were easily cut, but soon recovers and mocks Luffy, asking him how long his second use of Gear Fourth will last. Leaping into the air, Doflamingo continues to mock Luffy for challenging him to an air fight. Luffy yells at Doflamingo, telling him that his desire to control and manipulate everything in his palm makes this place suffocating. Doflamingo responds that Luffy should blame that on his blood, and claims that he is different from "commoners", calling them trash. He tries to capture Luffy with Spider Nest, but Luffy blows air into his already inflated Gear Fourth muscles. Luffy readies his King Kong Gun, while Doflamingo tries to counter with God Thread, initiating a powerful attack consisting of 16 holy threads. But Doflamingo's attack proves ineffective against the King Kong Gun, which crushes the threads and Doflamingo along with it. Doflamingo is struck so severely that the lenses in his sunglasses instantly shatter and he is hammered straight into the ground. The impact force from the King Kong Gun instantly levels the nearby townscape, sending bystanders running in panic. Law stares at the aftermath of Luffy's catastrophic attack and remembers the words of Donquixote Rosinante—that there are those who call the "D" clan "God's natural enemy". Doflamingo's sunglasses fall off with the lens shattered. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy is the first person to break free from Doflamingo's Parasite attack. *Luffy activates Gear Fourth again and unleashes one devastating attack against Doflamingo. *Doflamingo's glasses break for the first time, akin to how Kuro's glasses broke upon Luffy dealing the final blow to him. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 790